The Fallen Angel
by RizRat
Summary: Vash is rescued by a beautiful young woman who has a bounty on her head. What happens when she tags along....
1. Destruction

Chapter #1 Destruction  
The flames soared, the screams of all the people trapped within grew louder, more  
desperate. But none of that mattered to the calm figure walking away. There was nothing she  
could do for them anymore. And although she strode with confidence, all she wanted was to get  
away, to escape the pain, the suffering.  
How could she honestly feel sorry for herself when she had no doubt caused the end of so  
many innocent people in the past, and here she was, for reasons unknown even to herself, killing  
again. And if she wasn't too caught up in herself to think, she would realize that if she really  
wanted to live, she would kill again.  
  
Meanwhile, Vash the Stampede, the legendary outlaw, was traveling through the desert  
with Millie and Meryl, the insurance girls, and Nicholas D. Wolfwood, the odd priest who  
carried a giant cross that doubled as a weapon.  
They reached a town, or, what had been a town. They were horrified, all the dead bodies,  
and obviously, there was no good cause. There never was a good cause to kill someone. There  
couldn't possibly be...  
But Vash noticed something that he didn't exactly feel like pointing out. Some of the  
bodies were still holding guns. Many of them were more than likely bounty hunters. But had they come looking for him, and blown up the whole city in an effort to destroy him? No, that couldn't be. It didn't make sense...  
Vash moved slowly forward, constantly looking for some hint or a clue as to what had happened to all those poor people.  
  
When they reached the outskirts of the demolished town, Vash realized that it would be too dangerous for Meryl, Millie, and Nick to follow him. Vash had noticed that while they were walking through the town, Meryl and Millie seemed very quiet, and disturbed. Nick tried to keep from looking at the bodies, it hurt so much.  
  
Meanwhile, not far from the city she had just destroyed, the girl sat down. She was exhausted. Why did she destroy these places. She really had no idea. She just did. Whenever she just didn't want to be somewhere anymore, she would just fall asleep. And when she woke up she realized she had destroyed the place. Sometimes she just felt like letting go, and never looking back, and never moving forward so there would never be a past. Then she wouldn't have to suffer through any more, and no one around her would get hurt.  
But every time she tried, she found something holding her back, she just couldn't do it. Even if she did believe that it was for the better......  
  
Vash, M & M, and Nick found a small home further into the desert, rather close to the town. They found that it belonged to an elderly couple who had wanted to live outside the city but still live close enough to their children. Because of their distance, their house hadn't been harmed. The couple was surprisingly more than happy to let them spend the night in their house, after all, it could be awhile that they would have to travel to get to the next town.  
That night when everyone was asleep, Vash grabbed his coat and left silently. He would leave them now, and they wouldn't know where he had gone. And then he wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt. And he would find the man who had done this to all the innocent people. And he would kill him.   
He set out quite steadily, and it wasn't too long before he reached the next town, and because this town was so close to where he had left the insurance girls and the priest, Vash kept going. He traveled for a week straight, occasionally stopping to rest and eat at the various towns he passed through, he hoped that he had given himself a good enough lead ahead of the three so that they wouldn't be able to catch up right away.   
  
In the next town he stopped at, he decided he would get something to eat, then would stay the night in the inn before continuing. He was really tired. But something wasn't right. Too many people stared at him..  
And before he even realized it, Vash the Stampede was again being chased by bounty hunters. He swerved down an alley, hoping that he could somehow confuse them. They shot. And hit, Vash fell, and rolled. He staggered to his feet, wincing. They had gotten him in the side, but if he could still run, he would be ok.   
He decided that it would be too dangerous to run through the city, being there were so many people around, so he ran to the desert. He ran for some time, and finally, collapsed in the sand. 


	2. Iris

Ok, I forgot to add this in my last chapter. I do not own Trigun. I do not own anything. Except for my original character, Iris. And im so sorry to all of you smart people who don't really understand what's going on, because I really haven't seen too much of the series, but I think it is so kick ass that I had to write a story. So im sorry if the characters are off a little.  
  
  
Chapter #2 Iris  
She skipped down the stairs of the Inn she was staying at. She didn't like it here. Too many people, annoying people. So, she would leave again. It was better that way anyhow.   
When she had not been too far out of town, she stumbled on something in the desert. She fell face first, getting a mouth full of sand. She spat, then looked at what she had tripped on. It was a body. A human body. Her stomach became uneasy. She turned the body over, it was a male, with many cuts in the odd red coat he wore. He had a bullet wound in his side, but there was still a heartbeat. The girl threw him over her shoulder and stumbled into town, back to the tavern, thankful that it was night.   
She scrambled up the stairs, it wasn't easy carrying a guy on your shoulders. When she got inside she carefully laid him down on her bed. Then proceeded to busy herself in the kitchen, getting water boiling, finding sharp knives, bandages, anything that might come in handy.  
Vash opened his eyes wearily. His head pounded, but his side hurt worse. And then he noticed where he was. It sure wasn't where he had fallen asleep. And he could hear someone humming. She had a great voice.   
She came out from the kitchen and entered the bedroom, seeing the man awake, she pulled up a chair and sat down by the bed. "How do you feel."  
He grinned. "Fine, thanks, who are you?"  
He was obviously suspicious of her. She smiled awkwardly, then took the gun she had had at her waist off. "I'm Iris. You are?"  
He struggled to sit up, then grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously. "My name is Vash. Vash the Stampede."  
Vash had honestly expected her to hit him, hard, then throw him out. Instead, she only raised an eyebrow. "Are you proud of that. You talk like it"  
Vash's eyes clouded over. "No. I am not proud."  
Iris winked. "Don't be so serious, I was just asking a question. Anyhow, wait here, I gotta get you cleaned up. And don't worry, I'm not gonna run away in fear, and I'm not gonna kill you either. And take your coat off."  
Vash blinked at her in wonderment. Was she a doctor? That would ease his fears a little. But how come she could trust him so easily?  
  
It was some time later when Iris finished her *work* on Vash. He had complained a lot, and whined, and even screamed. But she got it done, and no one came to her room to see what was going on. And that was always a plus.  
After all that, they had a LONG talk. Vash practically forced Iris to tell him why she helped him, instead of turning him in for the reward.   
"I have a bounty on my head too."  
Vash stared hard. Was it her who had destroyed that town?  
"My bounty is currently fifty-billion double dollars." 


	3. My Personal war

Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Im trying to do a chapter a day, but then they all turn out to be really short. Anyhow, I thought it might be fun to do some character POV's. This chapter will be from Iris's POV, and will explain a little about her life.  
Chapter #3-My personal War  
  
That's what life is to me. A war. I'm real sure if any other name can be given to it and still be called appropriate. Everything else seems like an understatement.   
  
My life as a child was like most kids. Mom was a prostitute, ya know. Well, I would like to say that my mom and dad realized that their kid was more important than drinking, but that would be a lie. I would also liketo say that my parents at least no each other's names. That's a lie. And so is the fact that they even remember me. Oh well, don't matter much now. I do fine on my own, making a rutine habit of living, stealing, eating, sleeping, and of course, killing. Not that I enjoy killing. But its my job.  
  
See, a while back I got in quite a bit of trouble. A LOT of trouble. And now I owe this guy, and its either I marry him, give birth to 20 kids, kill them, do it over, and die, or I act as his hit-man. He knows I'm that good.   
  
But anyhow, because of my killing, which probably adds up to more than 1,000 people through all the years I've been doing this, I have a bounty on my head. And people take me too lightly. Sure, if I died, I wouldn't have to worry about my debt, but then I would never be able to repent for what I did. So I kill more, and the bounty climbs. If people were smart, they would get the reason WHY I have a bounty on my head, and stay away. But they are all just too damn ignorant.   
  
And all that brings me back to the reason why I try to stay alive, to repent. I don't want to die with something like that hanging over my shoulders. I not dumb. I don't need someone to tell me that. I figured that out a long time ago.   
  
But anyhow, again, I need to repent, the unjust things I have done to people need to be repaid. I need to let the world know that even at the worst times there is light.  
  
  
And that brings me to Him. Vash the Stampede. The only one I have met who seems to understand me. Because, he too has a bounty on his head. But he doesn't know that I still kill. Or that I plan to kill again. I will kill until the heat dies down.   
  
But isn't it strange? To want to stay alive, to kill to stay alive, to make up for killing?  
  
Really, can you ever win?  
  
I don't know, but I will keep trying, even if my strategy isn't perfect.  
  
Which brings me back to him. Now, he's sleeping without a worry in my bed. (And about now your probably thinking I'll just lean over and kiss him, and everything will be perfect, I mean, we could run from our pasts together, but no).  
  
He's so innocent, just like a child. Its so hard to believe that he is THE Vash the Stampede. But its true. I can see it in his eyes when he talks about his past. And it hurts to look into his eyes. They're filled with so much sorrow. And regret.  
  
And once again I question myself and the way I do things.  
  
But questioning doesn't help.  
  
I have to act.  
  
I have to free myself.  
  
When he wakes up.~ ~  
  
He fluttered his eyes open. His big, heavy eyelashes. Then he yawned.  
  
"Iris, you wouldn't happen to have any doughnuts, would you?"  
  
"No, but if you do me a favor, I'll go buy ya some?"  
  
He thought about it. Then decided that it would be too hard to get up.  
  
"Well, what do you need?"  
  
I had been practicing all night what I was gonna say, and now I couldn't do it. I blurted it out in one, quick, blunt statement. "I want to travel with you!"  
  
He blinked at me in surprise. I had just, yelled. At the top of my lungs. Oh well, there was just a bunch of old people in the building. Probably deaf anyhow.   
  
He blinked again, unsure of what I meant.  
  
I tried to clarify. "I need to repent for what I have done. What I have done to deserve the bounty on my head, that is. And the way I keep going in my life. I. Uh, well, I need some. Umm. Guidence?" I was at a complete loss for words.  
  
  
Oh, well, he shrugged. "Ok, but I got some people we need to catch up with."  
  
Ok, a little longer than the first two, not much longer though. Oh well, R&R, or no more chapters!!!!!  
Sorry, I had a little too much candy today ^^;;;;; ^..^ -oh, that's Kizzy, my cat, and sometimes I call her RizRat, and that's how I made my name. Tee hee. 


	4. My angel with a gun

Ok, chapter 4, and this is from Vash's POV~ And then back to Iris's  
  
Chapter 4-My angel with a gun  
  
  
It was a few days before I was well enough for us to leave. I didn't mind bringing Iris with me. And I hoped the insurance girls wouldn't give me a hard time. Or Nick. You never knew what was going to happen when he was there.  
  
Oh well, to me, she seemed nice enough. She had a great sense of humor, maybe she could liven things up a bit. Milly was fun sometimes, but she was just silly, and annoying. Nick could crack jokes, but he still liked getting drunk more often than not. And Meryl. She expects too much of me. Oh well, they are all like a family to me now. My own, dysfunctional, out-of-place, lovable family.  
  
That's all there is to it. I could never come back, instead of finding them now, I could just go and never come back, never get them in trouble again. But they have their own knack for getting into trouble, and I need to protect them.   
  
Besides, if they ever caught up to me, they would definitely give me hell. So, I'll stay.  
~  
  
Now, here we are, me and the beautiful lady Iris, walking in the desert, in the hotter than hell sun, and I couldn't be happier. I mean, what's not to enjoy about being alone with a girl like her. I'll tell you, her attitude. She's fine when you get her into a conversation where she has the upper hand, but if not, she really is a grouch. Harsh, but I don't know what else to say. She doesn't talk, and she's walking about 5 feet away from me (but that could be because she found I was faking when I had put my arm around her shoulders pretending to need someone to rest on).  
  
But you would still think that she could be nice enough to ask how I'm doing. What with my injury and all.  
  
"Hey, Vash, who is it that we're going to go and meet?"  
  
Her voice rang clear in my head, and it startled me to hear her speak again, and it took me a while to realize what she had asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, just some friends of mine. A traveling priest and two insurance girls from the Bernadelli Insurance.  
  
"Insurance girls?!?! Aren't you worried that they'll turn you in?"  
  
"No. I'm not worried about that. They're job right now is to make sure I don't cause anymore trouble. They're job isn't to catch a bounty, although, with the way the one of them shoots, I don't doubt that they could."  
She was obviously confused. She just looked at me, eyes squinted against the sun, so cute and all. I sighed and shook my head. I was a hopeless.  
  
We walked on for a while in silence. Complete silence. And the pain in my side came back from all the walking. Then my head started to pound. This probably wouldn't end well. At least I would get to be carried by the angel who wore a gun at her hip. For saving me before, she felt like an angel to me. My angel.  
  
It wouldn't all together surprise me if I were to just collapse here in the sand. Maybe I'll do that..  
  
And I did.  
~When he fell I couldn't believe it. He had said that mourning that he was well enough to travel. And here he had passed out. From pain. Exhaustion. Ugh.  
  
I had no choice, we couldn't stay in the sun till he woke up.  
  
So, I carried him. Luckily it wasn't that far, and with his big coat on, he hadn't looked to be all that heavy, he looked rather lean.  
  
But he seemed to be so much heavier than he had been the time I had carried him to my home when I had found him in the desert before.  
  
As I walked, I couldn't help but wonder what the friends of Vash the Stampede could possibly be like. I mean, why would a priest be traveling with a legendary outlaw?  
  
And the girls Vash had mentioned were probably nothing but sissy's, although he had said that one of them was a good shooter. Guess I would just have to wait and see, get Vash to the next Inn, wait for him to REALLY be able to travel, then catch up with the others.  
  
This would definitely be interesting. 


	5. Meeting

Ok, I am sorry for how long this chapter has taken me. AND THEY ARE ALL SO SHORT! Ugh, I can be really hard on myself. Oh well. Anyhow, im done for now with the point of view, and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Vash was fast asleep at the Inn, and snoring rather loudly, when Iris decided that she could let herself out for an hour or so to get a drink.  
When she walked into the tavern all eyes turned to her. She waited till everyone focused once again on their drinks. After all, if someone did recognize her, she would like to be able to duck quickly behind the door if she needed too. But once again, laughter resumed as the people went back to their drinks. She walked over to a corner table and sat down.   
Everyone here seemed to be male, except for the table in the neighboring corner, which was occupied by a male and three females. The male was obviously a priest, but Iris couldn't figure out what that was resting against the wall behind him. It looked like a cross no doubt. But why do big?  
She couldn't tell much about the girls, except that one seemed much younger than the other two. She had light red hair, while the other two had darker hair, one black and the other brown.  
Oh well. Who cared about them. Except for the fact that the priest kept staring at her, she wouldn't have even known they were there. Perhaps he recognized her?  
She was way too on edge. She ordered another drink and got to thinking about traveling with Vash. Was that what she really wanted to do?  
"I knew I'd find you here!" I light, familiar, voice sounded from the door, and in walked Vash. He came and took a seat beside her.   
"Vash, I thought you were so tired, and injured, that you couldn't walk?"  
"Yeah, uh, what d'ya know, I'm all better!"  
Then Iris noticed that the priest had started walking towards them, followed by the three females. Two of them followed him looking quite angry, while the other slightly ducked behind the priest's giant cross that he had slung over his back.  
"Vash! You asshole! You leave for how long, then show up with a beautiful young women! What the hell is your problem?" The priest obviously wasn't normal, what kind of preacher went around in bars screaming at bounty heads like they were friends....  
Wait a sec.   
"Hey Vash," Iris gritted out rather slowly, "would you please introduce me to your friends?"  
Vash looked at her in astonishment. Then shrugged and decided not to argue.  
"The priest here is Nicholas D. Wolfwood, and this is Milly Thompson, and Meryl Stryfe." But when Vash reached the young girl behind Nick, he couldn't say who she was.  
"Wolfwood, there's something your not telling me. AND YOU SHOULDN'T YELL AT ME FOR SHOWING UP WITH STRANGE GIRLS WHEN, WELL, TA DA!"  
Nick blinked, confused at first. "Oh yeah. This is Sara. I rescued her the other day from a bunch of trouble finding guys. I said she was welcome to stay with us, and she decided to take up our offer."  
Iris blinked, obviously lost in what was going on. And she swore she had seen the priest somewhere before, but she couldn't figure why.  
"And this is Iris. She found me in the desert that day I left and helped me. If it weren't for her, I really could have died out their."  
Iris noticed the way the priest looked at her. He knew her too. But how? Why couldn't she remember?  
"Let's all have a drink together and get to know each other better!"  
Finally Meryl, the black haired girl, spoke up, "alright Vash, but you have to pay for the drinks."  
Vash sighed but agreed anyhow.   
They sat and drank for many hours before calling it a night.  
Iris had said nothing unless she was asked a question. Nick did the same. They were too busy in their own thoughts about this new person they had just met, but recognized so well.  
But finally, the liquor won over, and everyone talked. But by then, they were back in Iris's room at the Inn, drinking from some of Nick's bottles. So much for calling it a night.   
Then Vash passed out. Then Nick. Milly and Meryl went back to their rooms, and Sara said she had her own place to stay and left rather unnoticed. Iris gave the two passed out men on her floor a pillow and covered them with a blanket, then proceeded to bed, hoping to get a good nights rest.  
But that night was anything but easy for her. She had a terrible dream, of a little girl following her, screaming and crying, as she walked away deliberately. A man came up from behind the child and scooped her up in his arms. The small girl struggled, and she reached her arms out to Iris. But as bad as Iris wanted to turn around and hold the child, to comfort her, she couldn't she just kept walking.  
She woke up early in the morning, before the sun had risen, and she was crying. Her cheeks were streamed with dry tears.  
She probably had been screaming too. And if Vash and Nick hadn't been so drunk, they probably would have woken up.  
Iris rubbed the sweat from her forehead and sat up.   
She got up and took a shower, a cold shower. She got dressed in simple blue jeans, a black tank top, and went for a walk in the cold darkness.   
She hadn't gone far however, when gunshots were heard from behind her. At her.  
She turned to see many men, maybe over thirty, with their guns pointed at her head, and her heart.  
She was unarmed.  
Helpless. But not.  
They started another round of shots, Iris ducked and rolled under a car to protect herself. She waited until they had stopped firing, then took off out from under the car and down a alley, only to find that the alley was a dead end. And the men had followed her. 


	6. Memories forgotten

Chapter 6  
Memories forgotten  
  
Iris was unarmed. She hadn't bothered to grab a gun from the room before she left. And now she regretted how dumb she couldn't be. But she hadn't been thinking about what might have happened, all she could think about was that little girl!  
  
That's why your doing this.  
  
It was her own voice, but in its own way, it wasn't. But she listened to it.  
  
Or, she did until the men stood in front of her with their guns poised.  
  
This really wouldn't turn out well.  
  
Iris ran at them. They were all so startled that some even turned away and ran. They figured she was crazy, why would she just run at them, she had to unarmed, otherwise, why hadn't she drawn her gun? And why would an unarmed person run at so many men armed with guns, who were more than willing to kill.  
  
After all, the reward poster had said, dead or alive. Didn't matter to them.  
  
Thugs. Bastards. Losers. All of them.  
  
But the bravest shot their guns. But they had lost ground between her and themselves in their moment of surprise. And she took this moment to knock the guns from their hands. Taking two of the guns from the ground, she pointed them at the men. They knew they had lost, and turned to run.  
  
And Iris didn't feel like killing them all right there. She had after all JUST taken a shower.  
  
She ran and grabbed one man by the shirt collar while the others escaped.  
  
"Are you doing this just for my bounty. Because you sent an awful lot of men. If you did get me, you would have to split the money with all those men. It wouldn't leave much for you in the end. So tell me, why is it you're here?" Iris gritted out each word dangerously, letting the frightened man know she was serious. And if he didn't answer her, she would kill him.  
  
"I-I-I." The man was too frightened to speak. "He sent me! He sent us all! To bring you back, because you weren't supposed to leave! I'm sorry!"  
  
Iris's eyes softened for a second, and a smile played across her lips.  
  
The man's eyes widened.  
  
"I will let you go, but you must deliver a message to HIM in return for your life. Although I do not know if he will let you keep your life because of the message I have for you."  
  
The man wasn't listening to her. Not fully. All he knew was that if he did what she told him, he would live, longer. He nodded vigorously.  
  
"Tell him that there is no way in hell I would ever come back to him. If he really needs me back, to do HIS dirty work, he will have to come get me himself. You got that?"  
  
The man nodded again. Iris dropped him and glared down at him, daring him to try to kill her there.  
  
The man screamed and ran.  
  
Iris giggled at how absolutely hilarious a person who was scared for his life could be. But then she stopped and realized, that at the time, she had been just as scared.  
  
She turned around, deciding to go back to the Inn, before anyone noticed that she had been missing.  
  
But there stood Vash, and Nick, watching her. And they had obviously been there the whole time. Vash was smiling. Nick, on the other hand, looked at Vash, hit him in the head lightly, and demanded an explanation.  
  
All the time Vash had failed to explain that she was a criminal.   
  
Opps.   
  
This probably wouldn't gain her brownie points.  
  
Iris walked up to Nick, hit him on the head, and started to explain.  
  
"Ok, that was for hitting Vash, and, I want to thank you. For taking care of Ryu. And, she is the reason these men were after me. But it wasn't her fault. And that's all I'm gonna tell you. Cuz that's all you need to know."  
  
Vash blinked. And blinked again. He hadn't known that stuff.  
  
Who was Ryu?  
  
Nick was even more confused than Vash was. Why was she thanking him? Who was Ryu? Did he know her?  
  
Yes, yes he did.  
  
She was a child he had taken care of at the orphanage.  
  
How did she know about her...  
  
She had left her there. Iris had left Ryu there. She had said that she couldn't keep her with her, and that she was going looking for her parents. She would be back to take Ryu.  
  
She hadn't wanted her to get hurt.  
  
But she hurt herself. And Ryu. Ryu couldn't, wouldn't listen.   
  
And now she was gone.  
  
She had run away.  
  
He couldn't tell Iris.  
  
Iris looked in his eyes, they were cold, set in determination.  
  
She walked away.  
  
Leaving Vash as confused as he could ever be, and it wasn't hard to confuse him.  
  
Nick turned away from Vash. "Vash, I have to go for a while, but, I'll be back soon. This hopefully won't take me long."  
  
He walked off after Iris.  
  
Vash stood rooted to where he was. He watched as Nick ran up to Iris, she stopped walking and looked at him. She shook her head. He looked down at his feet and nodded. Iris dropped to her knees. She held her head in her hands.  
  
Nick said something that made Iris look up. She nodded, got back up on her feet, and followed Nick as he left the town.  
  
While Vash stood there and took in everything.  
  
Oh man.   
  
Vash: You guys can't just leave like that!  
  
Nick: I'm stealing your girl Vash! And you're just letting us go?  
  
Vash: She's my girl? WHOPEEE!!  
Iris: *SIGH* Guys have to be so dumb some times. Why am I here with you two? 


	7. Wishes

Chapter 7  
Wishes  
  
It was quite a while before Vash decided that it would be a good idea to follow the two receding figures before him.  
  
He ran after them, and when he finally caught up with them, he dashed in front to block their path. He rested his hands on his knees while he caught his breath.  
  
Iris looked utterly shocked that Vash had bothered to follow them. Nick mirrored her expression.  
  
"You-you. Ugh. You guys can't just run off without telling me where you're going!"   
  
Nick looked away. "You can explain this Iris."  
  
Iris cleared her throat, looking quiet uncertain about what to tell Vash. "Well, um. I'm looking for someone. I need to make sure they're all right. Nick thinks he can help me find that person."  
  
Vash sighed. Then hit Nick and Iris on the head. "AND WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!! AND WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST INVITE ME WITH!! IT W0ULD BE A MUCH MORE ENJOYABLE TRIP WITH ME AROUND! AND WHAT IF YOU GET IN TROUBLE AGAIN, LIKE THIS MORNING, IRIS?"  
  
"Well, the reason we don't want you with is because you make too much of a scene, and we'll be more noticeable with you around. Don't ya get it? I don't want her to know who I am yet. She would want to stay with me. I don't want that." Iris looked down and away from Vash's eyes. She didn't want Ryu with her. It would be too dangerous.  
  
And Vash could understand what she meant, by the look in her eyes. The pain he saw there was so intense. Like the pain in anyone's eyes when they've lost something...  
  
Ryu's Story   
I remember being left alone at a church when I was three. My big sister left me there and said she was going to find mom and dad.  
  
It wasn't until a few years later that I found out she was lying. She had never known dad. Nor did she ever want to before. And her and mom had always argued. And when Sis had taken me away, she told mom she never wanted to see her again.  
  
I thought she never wanted to see me again either. Cuz' she left me a church, which I found out was a orphanage. But I found out later that I wasn't like the other kids there. I would never be given a foster home. Sis was to come back for me. But she never did.   
  
So I left.  
  
It was while I was gone that I learned the true reason for her abandoning me. She was a wanted criminal. Convicted of the murder of thousands of people.   
  
When she first took me away, she would sometimes leave for a long time, then when she came back, we would eat well, then we wouldn't have food for a long time. And she would leave again.  
  
I figured out on my quest that the reason she had left all those time was to make money. She made money killing people. But she had to do it to save me.   
  
Firing the gun was the only talent she had ever had. And she was so young. Nobody wanted to hire her for any jobs, thinking she lacked experience.  
  
So I went to a restaurant, got a job. Made money. And bought my first gun.  
  
Firing was easy. And aiming seemed to come naturally.   
  
So with my gun at my side, an aching in my heart, a need in my soul, I set off in search of my big sis, Iris.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what do you want Vash? What do you want from me! I should go alone. But I want to make sure she's okay as soon as possible. And, yeah, you're a great guy, but you would slow us down. Because all those people would be after you. And we'd stick out in a crowd. I'm sorry."  
  
Vash looked at her for a moment, his eyes unwavering. Then he smiled and shook his head. "I think you will be surprised by what you can accomplish by simply waiting."  
  
Iris looked at him like he was crazy. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
Nick, all the while, had said nothing, realizing this was something he didn't want to get in the middle of.  
  
"Iris, wait here three more days before you go in search of this person you care for. Wait and see." Vash turned quickly and walked quietly back to the Inn.  
  
Iris sighed. It made no sense. But if Ryu had been fine for all these years, a few more days of waiting wouldn't kill.  
  
But it tore at something inside of her. No matter what she said to ease the pain. Her little sister was out there somewhere all alone. And it only toke minutes to end a life..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I spent a year or so looking for my sister when I realized I was into some real debt problems. Even though I was only fourteen, I was very skilled at using my gun. So I took up bounty hunting. And it was almost intoxicating. It was fun. But sad. The sorrow in all those people's eyes when they realized that they had been captured, and that they couldn't run anymore.  
  
When I heard about the sixty-billion-double dollar man, I was shocked, I almost couldn't believe that I hadn't heard of him yet.  
  
And I set out to find him. If I found him, I hoped the money would aid me in my quest to find my sister.  
  
One day I got a tip on where he was. I set out to find him. But when I faced off against him, he simply told me to meet him in a town 30 miles from the location we were at in about three weeks.   
  
When I tried to shoot him, I missed, quiet badly.  
  
He didn't want to shoot me. I could see it in his beautiful blue eyes. But when he saw that I was taking aim for the next shot, and that I wouldn't miss. He shot me in the side.  
  
That pain was nothing like I had ever felt before. It didn't compare with anything ever before. And I remember passing out.  
  
I woke up in the hospital. He had brought me there.  
  
And I vowed to meet him there. And I would win against him next time. 


	8. Life Lessons

Life Lessons  
  
Ryu~  
  
I was late getting to the town. Three days late. And I wasn't even sure he would still be there.  
  
I mean, why would he actually wait for me to just come and attack him?  
  
But why would he have even wanted me to meet him?  
  
Lord knows, he's gone already, or, he already went the other way.  
  
And is long gone, too far for me to catch up with him before someone else catches him.  
  
But, he has escaped so many people, in all these years.  
  
I just want to see Iris again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vash! I am sick and tired of you telling me to stay here, and 'wait three days!'"  
  
"Please, Iris, don't get mad at me!"  
  
Iris glared at him. Nick sat in a kitchen chair on the other side of the room, watching the pitiful show of affection the two were showing towards one another.  
  
Milly and Meryl, were not impressed. Meryl walked over and slapped Vash in face. Hard.  
  
"Never, ever, argue with a women. It is impolite, and we are always right. And obviously, you need to improve your people skills. If Miss. Iris wants to leave, she has every right too."  
  
"You're just jealous that Vash isn't paying any attention to you," Nick added to the already heated argument.   
  
Meryl turned away from Vash, blushing horribly, then proceeded to leave the room, pulling the giggling Milly with her.  
  
It was impossible to tell if Iris was blushing or not, her face was so red with anger at the ever persistent Vash.  
  
Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna leave you two love-birds alone now."  
  
But as Nick was leaving the room, gunshots were heard from the alleyway outside.  
  
Vash looked utterly startled, and all the color in Iris's face was drained immediately  
  
Vash ran past Nick, shoving him into the door, followed by Iris, who, too, shoved Nick.  
  
Nick, angered, followed close behind down the countless flights of stairs in the towns Inn.  
  
At the door to outside, Vash stopped suddenly, causing Iris to ram into him, and Nick into her, ultimately causing Vash to end up face first in the dirt.  
  
Iris felt like throwing up. She couldn't breathe. All of the life inside of her seemed to just leave her. Her strength left with it. She managed to stumble forward a few steps, over the fallen Vash, then fell to her knees, not wanting to believe the sight in front of her.  
  
There was her little sister, one arm holding a gun, the other clutching a wound at her side.  
  
She was bleeding bad, and she wavered, her hands shook, and she looked very dizzy.  
  
"RYU!!" Iris managed to scream. She pulled out her gun, and shot blindly, not aiming, her eyes were shut as the tears streamed down her face. She completely missed any thing that was alive in the little town.   
  
Ryu turned, then sighed, letting the pain take her over, and she fell to the ground, too weak to protest.  
  
Iris, too, fainted.  
  
Nick sighed, then walked up to the man, who was staring dumbfoundedly at the sight before him. Nick, being the kind of man that he was, hit the man in the back of the neck, knocking him out without even knowing that Nick was behind him.  
  
Milly and Meryl came running down the stair way. "Vash! We heard gunsho... oh."  
  
Meryl stopped herself as she saw the scene in front her. "Are, are they alright?"   
  
Obviously it was a dumb question, but Vash answered her. "I may need you're help, Milly, Meryl."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After some time, Meryl had treated Ryu's wound, and Iris was sleeping in a bed opposite her sister.  
  
Meryl, who knew nothing about the strange girl, questioned poor Vash and Nick. Nick was hesitant to tell Meryl too much, not wanting her to worry, or get too into the families problems. It was never good to get emotionally attached, he learned that when Ryu first walked out on him.  
  
Nick told the group that he was going to go for a walk, that he had to get some fresh air.  
  
He was so startled to see the look on Ryu's face as she held the gun. She had always been tough, independent, but she had also been so caring, kind, trusting, loving, that Nick found himself unable to stay in the same room as her. He couldn't get the image out of his head. She looked so desperate, but so unwilling to give up the little strength she had had in her. And her eyes. There seemed to be nothing in them. She seemed to be without a soul.  
  
And it hurt him too much to look at her now. In all the years he had taken care of her, he had fallen in love with the way she always had a smile on her face, and the way her eyes glittered.  
  
But that was gone today. Why had she done this? 


	9. Facing it

I don't own Trigun. Get off my back.  
  
Facing It  
  
Ryu shot upright in her bed. Rays of light came through her blinds and birds could be heard singing outside the window.  
  
Vash was asleep in a chair across the room, Nick next to him. Of course, Ryu had no idea who these people were. And in the bed next to hers, was the sleeping form of her sister.  
  
Ryu could only see the top part of her face, but it had to be her. After so long, she couldn't help but to look at every face if there was the slightest chance of it being Iris. She stepped cautiously over to the women's bedside, and sure enough, it was her. After all her years of searching. Her sister was back. Ryu fell to her knees beside the bed and cried. "I'm sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vash! Don't you walk out on us again!" Nick yelled at Vash's receding form.   
  
"I need to find something. I. I might come back. And I only cause problems for you all anyhow."  
  
"Vash, please! We all want you here! Nobody wants you to leave. If not for you, Iris might never have been reunited with Ryu, what about that? That wasn't a problem you caused for us. Please. Don't go." Meryl trailed off. Milly put her hand on Meryl's shoulder for support.  
  
"Mr. Vash, you are like family to us. We are one big, odd-ball family. And that's the way I like it. And I think we just got two new members. You can't leave now. We are family. You can't walk out on family. I still write to mine. I would never let them go. They mean the world to me."  
  
Milly had a passionate way of talking about the things that really meant something to her. And it was evident that she did not want the outlaw to leave.  
  
Iris spoke up. "Vash! You're a coward! All these people here put their own feelings on the line to make you feel happy. To be friends with you! But you just want to leave them, afraid that if you stay, they will all get hurt. Well, if you go, you'll hurt us worse than any bullet could. You just want to run away from your problems. And, I see now, you can't. You can never escape them, until you confront them. And Vash, you never lose by loving, you lose by holding back."  
  
Iris turned away from the startled Vash, then proceeded to walk back to the Inn.  
  
Vash looked down at his feet, ashamed of his selfishness. "I just don't know anymore. How can I face it. How can I face him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what do you plan on doing then." Nick sat in a chair in Ryu's room. She was busy taking food and such and putting it into a small backpack that she carried. He was smoking a cigarette, and the smoke whirled around his face in the fading light.  
  
"I need to stop. I just need to go back, and do some things over. And I'm afraid, Nick, that I don't know how. But I know that somehow I have to make it better. All these things. I need to make it better. But...I....I....don't know how. Please help me." Ryu collapsed in heap to the side of her bed, her arms resting on the mattress, and her face buried in her chest.  
  
Nick put his cigarette out, then squatted down beside Ryu, he draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Hey, don't cry. I'll help you anyway I can. I'll always be here for you. You know that. You can always come to me."  
  
Ryu sobbed louder and threw her arms around Nicks waist, letting the tears run steadily down her cheek. Nick held onto her, his chin resting on her head. He sighed, then smiled. He would always help her. He loved her too much to say no to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Iris! Iris! Where are you?" Vash called searching the room of the Inn that Iris had been staying in earlier.  
  
He found her packing away clothes.   
  
"You can't leave. You can't leave the family Iris. I didn't. And you can't either."  
  
Iris smiled, trying to stay light-hearted, when there was obviously something deeper that hurt her. "I'm not leaving the family. I promise I'll come back," she sung the pack over her shoulders, avoiding Vash's eyes, "just think of it as if I'm away at summer camp. I shouldn't be gone long. I just have to face my problem. And Vash, I stopped you today from leaving because I had a feeling you wouldn't come back."  
  
Vash stared ahead. Not looking at anything. Iris was unsure if he had even heard her.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come back. But I won't leave until you come home. I won't leave unless I know that you're safe. And that you can keep the rest of the family safe."  
  
Vash grinned. Iris smiled back. She took a few hazy steps forward. Then wrapped her arms around Vash.  
  
"Then this is goodbye," she mumbled into his chest.  
  
"Yeah." He reached down and lifted her chin to his face. They kissed. 


	10. Friends

Thank you to all who reviewed to this story. I really appreciate it. Me and my cat.   
  
Disclaimer: I want to ask my famous cat, Rizzy RooRoo, what I own.   
  
Rizzy: Meow  
  
Me: yeah. She says that all I own are the characters on my bio, and the story plot, which was deceived with the help of my friend, Stary Angel. She has an InuYasha story up right now if you want to check that out, its called Falling into Darkness. Check it.  
  
Anyway, I don't own Trigun. Nope. Sorry, I'm hyper. On with the story.  
  
Hey, if any of you want to be in my story, I could use some extras! Lemme know what you want to look like, how old you are, any special weapons (guns/knives etc. only, no magical powers) and a little about your personality.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Friends  
  
Ryu started walking away from the town. Nick following her. Her red hair flowed in front of her face, hiding her frown. She really wasn't sure of what she was going to do. But with Nick at her side, she knew she could do it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iris was walking away. Vash stood there, watching her go, unsure of wether or not he should follow her. Iris stopped, then looked back at Vash.   
  
"If you want to come and make sure I make it back ok, just come."  
  
Vash looked around to see if she had maybe been talking someone else. But in a moment, he was by her side.  
  
"Then I guess we should go!" He draped his arm over her shoulder. "Let's go!"  
  
Iris shook her head and sighed, but she didn't protest. "I warn you Vash, some people may be killed in this."  
  
"As long as you do your best." Nick said, walking up behind them with Ryu. Iris blushed and stepped out from underneath Vash's arm. Although she missed the presence of his arm. It had given her a feeling of warmth and protection. And she really needed that now.   
  
Nick grinned. "Where are you two lovers headed?"  
  
Iris huffily crossed her arms. "Mr. Sensitive here had to follow me. I was going to go and, uh, take care of something that I started a long time ago."  
  
Ryu looked at her in disbelief. "You were gonna go and do something important without telling me? And I thought we were family."  
  
Vash and Nick laughed. "Why don't we all just travel together. Me and Ryu didn't really have anywhere in particular to go anyhow. And traveling with the clown man could be interesting."  
  
Vash looked hurt. "Thank you Wolfwood." (A/N: Vash can be such a weirdo sometimes, but he's still cute)  
  
The girls laughed. Then started walking away whispering things between each other about the two boys. Nick and Vash ran to catch up.   
  
And so began the trip across the desert wasteland.   
  
Ok, a really short chapter, and rather pointless, but oh well, read and review, I need some people.   
  
Bye folks. ~The Rizzo~ 


	11. Capture

Kay, next chapter everyone who reviewed wanting to be in my story will be there. I may put a few in this chapter. Warning, this chap will be slightly shorter than usual. Its, yeah, I won't tell ya. Read it and reveiw.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Capture  
  
Surprisingly, as the party traveled, it began to rain. Heavily. But it came as a relief to the now weary travelers. Ryu rested herself on Nick, her wound giving her some slight pain. Iris would often look at Vash, seeing him in a state of pure thought.  
  
He knew that she might end up killing when this thing came to a climax. When the angel was face to face with her own devil, she would have to make hasty decisions, and some, would be rash.   
  
Iris looked ahead, determined not to kill, for the sake of Vash's love. She would never want to hurt him. But if she ended up dying because she could not kill, would it make Vash sad?  
  
She shook her head, not wanting to think of these things. She would need a clear mind to see the right path.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the party reached the next town, they found it to be almost deserted, except for those who were too old or too poor to have left town. Or those who were too stubborn to leave.  
  
Nick suggested that they rest at the Inn for the night. Little did they know, Iris's destination was just outside of the town.   
  
I'll just wait until they are all asleep, then I'll sneak out. I don't want them helping me, this is my fight. Not to mention, Ryu still hasn't fully recovered yet. Iris thought to herself.  
  
Iris waited long after everyone was in bed, Nick and Vash were in a separate room, while her and Ryu shared. Iris snuck out quietly, tip-toeing down the stairs.  
  
She walked past various buildings, feeling a slight chill in the strong breeze. She wished she had grabbed a coat, or at least a sweater. Her sleeveless black white shirt wasn't doing her much good.  
  
When she reached the building she had become so accustomed to visiting, she walked straight in. Not caring if there were guards on the other side of the doors or not, they wouldn't shoot her. She used to work here, and the master would be expecting her. If anything, they would act as her servants if she really wanted them to.  
  
And, as she thought, there were a whole bunch of guards. They poised they're guns. Two came up from behind, grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her. Another man came and took her gun from her belt. She gritted her teeth, trying to bite back the urge to bite the man's ear off.  
  
"In accordance with the orders given by the Master," began a man who seemed to be the ring leader of the circus, "we are to arrest you and put you into the quarters of the service workers, where you will stay until the Master instructs what should be done with you."  
  
Iris glared at one of the men who held onto her arms. The man only grinned, but in his eyes the pain he felt for Iris was evident. Andru, Iris's old friend wouldn't even stand up for her. She could take all these men even without her gun, and he knew that, but he still wouldn't help.  
  
Iris was lead down a long corridor, until they came to a door that obviously could not be opened without a password.  
  
The leader punched some numbers into the pad, standing directly in front of it so as Iris could not see the code. The doors automatically slid open, leading to another corridor, this one had numerous doors on each side.   
  
Each room was a *home away from home* for the girls that were forced to work under the Master's control. They were servants. (No naughty stuff with these girls you sickoes)  
  
Iris was released into a room a few doors down from the beginning of the corridor. However, the door was not locked, and she was free to roam around the various rooms.  
  
The hallway turned and created a square of rooms. As she walked past, she noticed many girls would stand back and whisper to each other. Obviously wondering who this girl was.   
  
But one of the girls knew Iris already. "Iris! What in God's name are you doing here? I tell you to leave and never come back, and where are you now? Your back!"  
  
A girl with long silver hair and striking blue violet eyes walked up to Iris, and despite her harsh words, she hugged Iris, tightly, leaving her gasping for breathe.  
  
"Hey Angel (Stary Angel, das you!) Good to see you're still as spunky as ever."  
  
"Yep, haven't lost my touch yet! C'mon, I want you to meet a friend of mine!"  
  
"Iris, this is Alu, (Alucard, dis is you!)" Angel said as she brought Iris over to a girl who seemed to be about 20. She had short black hair with red streaks. She wore silk pants that flared at the bottom and a black shirt with long sleeves that flared at the wrist. Her clothing gave her an airy affect as she moved.  
  
She walked over to Iris, shaking her hand. "Angel talks about you all the time! It's so nice to meet you, although, I wish we could have met under different circumstances."  
  
Iris smiled. Then motioned for them to come closer so she could whisper something to them. "I'm planning a jail break. The signal will be the fire alarm, when that goes off, all the doors will open, and that will be your cue to leave. I want you two to get the rest of the girls out of here. Then, I want you to come back and follow me. We're gonna show the Master who he's dealing with. Do any of you have any weapons?"  
  
Angel hung her head. Iris dug in her boot, pulling out a gun just small enough to fit in her shoe unnoticed and gave it to Angel.  
  
Alu smirked, then dug in her shirt sleeves, pulling out two daggers, she tossed them into the air, then caught them by their handles, twisting them skillfully between her fingers, before she giggle, almost dropping the daggers.   
  
"I get carried away sometimes. Opps."  
  
Iris looked around quick. "Ok, we might need some more help though."  
  
Angel smiled. "Lets go socialize." 


	12. Preparation

Ok, yeah, I didn't realize this, but in my A/n, I gave something away, but yeah, but did anyone not see that coming? I mean, I am not as mean as the anime, and none of the main characters die. But someone does. Bwah ha ha.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
Preparation   
  
By the time that Nick, Vash and Ryu woke up, Iris was already gone. There was a note on the counter:   
  
Vash, I am sorry, but I had to do this on my own. I promise I will come back to the family. Please don't worry about me. If you hear a fire alarm, please come to where it is. I will need your help then, but after that, please leave. Love always, Iris.  
  
Ryu walked over to the window and looked out. "I guess we should just wait then."  
  
Vash looked at her. "We can't do that. We have to go help her now."  
  
Nick laid his hand on Vash's shoulder. "She said not to come until the fire alarm. She obviously has had time to think about this, and she must know that she can win, otherwise she wouldn't risk going in alone. She loves you Vash, and even if she didn't want to risk your life, she's smart enough to ask for help. You know this Vash."  
  
Ryu nodded in agreement. "Just let her fight her own battle and she'll respect you all the much more. I mean, if you charged in now, she would assume that you think she's too weak to fight this on her own, and ultimately, her trust in you would be crushed."  
  
Vash looked away. He knew that they were right, but he just couldn't face seeing Iris get hurt. And more than anything, he wanted to be there with her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel lead Iris and Alu down the hallway, to a double door. "This is the cafeteria." She explained.  
  
Iris looked at her in awe. "You have a cafeteria. Man, things sure have changed since I left. Back then everyone had they're own little jail cell, a cold meal of something no one wanted to guess the contents of, and that was as good as it got. Wow."  
  
Alu spoke up. "It's just his royal-pain-in-the-ass trying to get laid by showing us humanity. Pathetic."  
  
The group walked up to a table that was obviously where the strongest fighters ate. Two stood out above the rest, one a female, the other a male.   
  
The male appeared to be about 21, the girl about 13. Even for the girls age, she appeared to be very tough.   
  
The male was about 6 feet in height. He had long russet colored hair, and he wore a midnight blue cloak-like top, with blue pants, and a sash. He was obviously very aristocratic, and Iris assumed it wouldn't be hard to rally his help. After all, would an aristocrat like him enjoy working for scum such as THAT man? At first Iris didn't recognize him, but when he turned to face her, and she saw his golden eyes, so calm, and yet so dangerous, Iris was all to happy to run over to him and wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
He pushed her away, appalled that some women would come over to him in such a manner, without introducing herself first. Then he recognized her.  
  
"Densetsu Meitouno, (dis be you Noble Kitsune) don't you tell me you forgot who I am?" Iris looked slightly hurt.  
  
"Iris Cross, I could never forget you." He pulled out a dozen roses, and as did, his sleeve slid back revealing a rose vine tattoo that ran up his arm. He handed a rose to each girl at the table, earning a blush from a few.   
  
Iris sighed. He would never quit with the roses. "I can't believe you're still here."  
  
"I cannot believe you came back. A beauty such as yourself should not have to face such horrible conditions such as these that we here are forced to live in."  
  
Alu and Angel glared at him. "So you feel bad for Iris when she hasn't been here half as long as we have, but you don't feel bad for us? You never once told us that we were pretty!"  
  
Den looked at Iris for help. She turned away. This one was his.  
  
"Ladies, an occasion such as Lady Iris's return deserves such flattery. And, Lady Iris would not have come back if she did not plan on helping us out of here. Am I incorrect in this assumption Lady Iris? You did promise us such a thing when you last visited us."  
  
Iris looked around nervously. "Yeah, um. I will help you guys out. And I will have help. Vash the Stampede, my sister, and a traveling priest will also help us. You need to trust them. And, I would like to ask for your assistance in defeated the Master, Den."  
  
Den simply smiled at her, then stood up and reached for her hand. He then kissed it very gentle-manly like. "Of course. Lady Iris, I am willing to do anything for you."  
  
Iris laughed. "You flirt too much."  
  
Den laughed back. "I know someone else who may be able to help us. Tsukasa!"  
  
The 13 year old girl that Iris had noticed before turned to face Den, her mouth still full of food. "Yeah, wha'da ya need?"  
  
"Come over here, there are some people here I want you to meet."  
  
The girl walked over. She had blond hair that fell to her shoulders, and she had the bluest eyes Iris had ever seen. She could easily pass for Vash's sister.  
  
"Tsukasa (and dis is u Twilight Tsukasa) this is Lady Iris, Lady Alu, and Lady Angel. They come to ask for your assistance in defeating the Master who has imprisoned us here. We feel you would be a great help to our team."  
  
Tsukasa nodded. "Yes, I would be able to help, but you have to do something for me first. I need you to get the cafeteria man to give me more ice cream. He says you can only have one per person, and I already had one. Do that for me, and I will be at your service."  
  
Iris sighed. She walked over to the man serving what looked to be imitation food, and after talking him into giving her just ice cream, and no meal, which he wasn't too happy about, Iris returned. She handed the cone over Tsukasa, who looked absolutely in heaven.  
  
Iris cleared her throat. "Ok, here's the game plan. I'm gonna set the fire alarm off, not now, but soon, when I do, help will be coming to get people out of here. So we don't need to worry about that. And I am truly sorry, but you all must know of the grudge I hold against the Master, and I wish to fight this battle alone."  
  
Angel looked confused. "So what do you need our help for?"  
  
Iris gave her a sideways glance. "Well, you can bet that there will be many guards around His room, and I apologize again, but I need you four to destroy the guards for me. So yes, basically, I am just using you for that one thing. But I really need to beat him alone. My grudge against him goes deeper than the hatred any of you hold against him."  
  
Angel nodded, now understanding. Den, too, nodded, willing to do anything for Iris. Alu and Tsukasa didn't seem to mind. Although, they would love to rip apart that horrible man. 


	13. Fire

Long awaited chapter 13! I luv ya all, and I would like to thank Stary Angel, Alucard, Noble Kitsune, Twilight Tsukasa, Queen of Demon Dragons, Honorable Blue Dragon for allowing me to use your characters in my story! You guys really saved me! (I had a whole bunch of characters written down in a notebook, but I lost the notebook. Stupid closet that I never clean. ^..^)  
  
Anyhow, Thanks to all who reviewed, and I will have a sequel up sometime real soon after I finish this story! I am so excited! Sorry, I had a lot of sugar today. Well, nuff rambling, on to the fic!  
  
I don't own Trigun, and if you tease me about, I will..............Um.....I will......uh. CRY! HOPE YOUR HAPPY!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Fire  
  
Iris, Alu, Angel, Tsukasa, and Den sat around the makeshift cot in Den's room. They were going over the plan.  
  
"If I remember correctly from my days as a bodyguard, I always had to fix that damn locking system because every time the fire alarm went off, which was quite often, it would fry the whole system. So when I set it off, which won't be hard, there are stupid little pull things all over, that will be when we attack, I want you guys to tell everyone that they will need to trust the three that come to help. We have to make sure that they all make it out, then we will all meet up again and...." Iris was cut short as some one walked in the room.  
  
It was a male who appeared to be about 17, he was 5 feet tall and thin. He had jet black hair, in a style similar to Vash's. His eyes were vermillion. He wore a blue kimono wilt orange trim, red sandals, a gold belt, and a smoke grey bandana wrapped around his forehead. He had a ninja sword tucked in his belt. A blue dragon tattoo wound around his arm and rested his beautiful head on the back of the man's hand. On the back of his jacket were the words Aku, Soku, Zan, Slay evil immediatly.  
  
Den stood up to introduce this newcomer to the group. "This is my friend, and my partner, as well as my roommate here. His name is Nazo."  
  
Nazo nodded.   
  
"Nazo we may require you're help, if you would be so kind as to assist us, we would like you to aid us in getting Lady Iris to the Master so she may defeat him."  
  
Nazo nodded again, agreeing to help. "You are my partner Den, if you do something, I feel it is my duty to help you." With that Nazo sat down near the group of people to listen to the plan of what was going to happen. Iris was a little weary of him at first. He reminded her of a black raven. Mysterious in its actions.  
  
However, Iris continued. "When we get past the first guards outside of the these doors, we will have to follow a long corridor. It will lead to another set of doors. This is the another place where there will be many guards. That is because through these doors is a stair well, we will need to follow that up, and it will lead to the master's room. This is the most guarded place. If any of you are wounded by the time that we reach this location, I want you to stay back. The guards here will find you're weakness and attack it. And please, everyone, be careful."  
  
Iris stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to go rest now, I suggest that all of you do too."  
  
In the morning Iris woke up to the sound of birds singing outside. She walked over to her barred window. 'Vash, I'll be with you soon.'  
  
She tubbed her eyes and left for the cafeteria. She sat down at a table with the small group she had rallied and ate her breakfast silently.   
  
Angel walked over by Iris and whispered in her ear. "Will you do it tonight?"  
  
"No," Iris whispered back, "it must happen in the day, if we do it at night, some of the guards may be sleeping, we need to know where they all are. We don't want them sneaking up on us do we?"  
  
Angel shook her head then went and returned to her seat. Iris sighed. She couldn't stop thinking of Vash. She missed him. It had only been about two days. But maybe she was worried.   
  
She got up and attempted to walk out of the cafeteria, but bumped into somebody on her way out.  
  
"Hey! You're the girl who was planning the escape right?"  
  
Iris looked at who she had hit. It was a girl who had short brown, baggy blue jeans with a chain, a black peasant shirt and a spiked collar around her neck and wrists. She had red eyes that could have easily scared Iris if she had been concentrating, but her mind was wandering.  
  
"Um. Yeah. But. Shouldn't you keep it down, I mean, we don't want the workers knowing."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hey, I'll help ya if ya want me to. My name is Demonix."  
  
"Sure, yeah, we could use your help. I'm Iris. If you talk to that group over there, they can fill you in on what's going to happen."  
  
Iris walked away. Suddenly her head hurt. She had been confident, but now she just couldn't see what she was going to do. She knew she had to keep a clear mind to make sure she didn't make a mistake that could cost her, but she just couldn't concentrate.   
  
She wanted to see him. To make sure he wasn't angry with her, and also, to make sure he was alright. She had a gut feeling something was wrong.   
  
Iris slowly walked back to her room She had had to grab onto the wall for support a few time, but she had made it with out anyone noticing her weak state.   
  
She walked over to her window. She looked out to the see the little town, and a blazing fire in the middle of it, where the Inn should have been.   
  
Tears sprang to Iris's eyes. 'What if they were hurt!' And she could not leave to help them. Iris grew frustrated. She had to get out of there now.   
  
She ran out the door and down the hallway. She found the first fire alarm she could, and pulled it out and down, sending off the alarms all over the building. All the doors suddenly flung open, they're locks unable to work. Iris pushed past the various people trying to get out. She found the doors that would lead her away from the crowd. She pushed through them. Everyone was there. Alu, Angel, Den, Nazo, Tsukasa, Demonix. They were already to go and take on the challenge that awaited them.   
  
However, Iris's mind was only on the fire behind them. If Vash, Nick and Ryu were ok, they would be here, away from the fire. Angel had to grab on to Iris's wrist to bring her back and to make her follow the running group. 


	14. Blood

Ok, sorry for taking so long to get this darned chappy up, but I had lots of things goin on, I would also like to take this time to tell yall that I can no longer accept any more requests to be in this story! Too many people, I apologize for all the newcomers to this story who would have enjoyed seeing themselves here, but the story line needs to progress! Noble Kitsune, I luv you! I don't think I could have a made that character on my own! Thanks so much! *giant hug and kiss!*  
  
Well, now that that's out of the way, the next chapters aren't gonna be great. My cat was sick last night, and I'm not in a good mood........ *sniff*  
  
Anyhow, I do not own Trigun. Or any of the characters in it. Yadda yadda yadda...  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Blood  
  
Iris couldn't help but look behind her as she ran, she knew she had seen the Inn that Vash and the others were staying at, and what if they were hurt. She hesitated as she ran, faltering slightly, but Angel pulled on her arm, forcing her to keep going. Now was not the time to worry about him, she had to watch herself. She had to keep a clear mind to see the clearest path.  
  
The group came to a large set of doors, which laid open, and many bodies lay at their feet. All of the people were still alive, just unconscious.   
  
A figure was leaning against one of the doors, obviously the one who had done this. She was about 18 years old with pink hair that were put in neck length braids. She had sky blue eyes. She wore hip-hugger jeans and a red tank top. Large gold bands were placed on her wrists and neck. Iris noticed a small butterfly on her left wrist. She skillfully twirled two silver pistols on her index fingers.  
  
"My name is Himoya Jingoku. You can call me Bean-Bean!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryu ran towards the burning building, eyes on fire with the unrestrained tears. Nick, Vash, please be okay.  
  
She broke her way past the various people who gawking. Some tried to stop her, but no one would chase her into the building. She smashed herself up against the door of the room they had all been sharing. Flames tickled her skin from behind her. "Dammit...."  
  
The door busted down, and Ryu rushed in, searching the room for some kind of life.   
  
No one was there.  
  
They must have gone to Iris already! I have to get over there. She turned to leave, but the door was blocked by soaring flames. Shit!  
  
Ryu ran over to the window, it was a three story fall, but better than being eaten alive by the dancing fire demons she saw within the flames.  
  
She jumped, breaking the window, sending shards of sparkling glass in every direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nick ran alongside Vash "Where the hell did Ryu get to!"  
  
"She'll turn up! We have to hurry!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Iris and Co. were running again, with Himoya in tow. They reached the next set of doors, the doors that would lead to the master, and the most guarded doors. The master would have his best fighters there.  
  
She was right, as Nazo and Den pushed the doors open, they saw many various fighters, some with pistols, others with larger weapons, and some Iris wasn't sure what they were, or what they could do.  
  
Angel, Himoya, Tsukasa, and Demonix pulled out guns. Nazo pulled out a sword, and Den pulled out a chain whip. Alu pulled out her daggers. Iris hesitantly reached for the gun at her waist, remembering she had only six shots...  
  
There must have been 30 men in front of them. Each of the people in front of Iris ran out, going for a separate group so that Iris would be able to get past as fast as possible. She saw an opening and ran for it, hoping that that wasn't the last of the people she had now begun to feel as close to as she did Nick, or Milly or Meryl. They were like family to her. Risking their lives. All to kill the man that had raped her so long ago...  
  
She ran forward, surprised to find another door. The building had changed more than she had thought it had in the past years..  
  
She pushed the heavy doors with such a determination that they banged the wall behind them. A man sat in a chair, smoking a cigar, he seemed to find pleasure in seeing the panting women before him.   
  
"I see your back, my dear Iris. Couldn't stay away from me could. Aww. But I see you have a gun with you... you didn't plan on coming here to kill me did you?"  
  
Iris, hating this man with everything she was, found herself unable to speak. She lifted the gun and toke a few slow steps toward the man. His dark, greasy hair gleamed in the light of the large window behind him. He stood up and walked calmly up to Iris.   
  
She froze.  
  
"You really do not want to hurt me. You love me. Remember?" He pushed her arm down to her side and toke the gun. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "And I love you."  
  
Iris was confused. This man had hurt her. But he said he loved her. He had hurt all those other people. Her family here. Den, Nazo, Angel, Alu, Demonix, Tsukasa, Himoya... He had hurt them all..  
  
Iris punched the man in the stomach, then stole her gun back before he could recover. He pulled a gun out of his own pocket in the same moment, each had their guns pointed at each other's heads. The man grinned at Iris. "You love me."  
  
Those words seemed to phase her. He stepped up behind her and sent a punch flying to her stomach in one fluid moment. But his fist met only air. A hard elbow came crushing down on his back, catching him off-guard and searching for breath. Iris didn't hesitate any longer, she punched him once more in the gut before using her gun and hitting him in the shoulder, leaving him breathless, and unconscious. She sighed. Knowing full well that he would be back up and ready for round two in a matter of seconds.  
  
He weakly stumbled to his feet. "I see all of my assassin work has made you stronger than I thought. You won't catch me off guard again."  
  
He rushed at her, hoping to drop a punch straight in her gut, but she expected the movement and sidestepped. It was a trap, the punch had been a diversion, and now she had a pistol pointed in her side.   
  
"Don't underestimate me, love." the gun clicked. Iris gulped. I love you Vash!  
  
A loud blast shattered the silence. Iris fell to her knees. "Keep you're hands off my Iris!" Vash called from the doorway. The master fell to his knees beside Iris, who had fallen out of shock. She stood up and smiled weakly at Vash, who nodded, knowing that this was now her fight.   
  
Iris looked down at the man at her feet. "You are a horrible man, and should no longer be allowed to live. I should put you out of your misery now. But I have no say in who dies and who lives. That is not a decision that we have the right to make. You have killed to many. You need to repent. It isn't too late."  
  
The man nodded at her. Then bowed his head, seemingly ashamed. Iris turned towards Vash and gave him the thumbs up. A large boom fired, and Iris fell to the ground. The man behind her grinned wickedly. "Never turn your back on me." Then he passed out.   
  
"IRIS!" Vash ran to her side, hoping she would be alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok, yall know the drill, and please tell me if you would be offended by a slight Meryl bashing, nothing mean, just a lil humor to livin the story. I don't want to offend anyone, so lemme know! Ja ne! 


	15. Death

Ok yall, chapter fifteen, umm... I don't know what to say.... um. My cat is doing better, thank you for all your support. Thanks for all the reviews! This one's for you guys!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Death  
  
While Iris had been fighting the master in the next room, the others had been bravely fighting the guards.  
  
"Dammit! They just keep coming!" Alu yelled from her side of the room. The guards were slowing backing her into a corner, and she spoke, more guards were running in from the door behind them.   
  
Angel shot a round from and reloaded her gun before bumping into Demonix's back. Demonix looked slightly worried. They were strong, and one bullet to the leg would be the end of them. And they were running out of bullets.  
  
Nazo used his sword to knock the fighters to the floor, then knock them unconscious. It was a slow process, but he was determined not to kill anyone.   
  
Den was using his chain whip to hit the guards to the ground.   
  
Himoya was firing her gun at the guards who had already backed her in a corner. "God damn you all!" The men in front of her fell to the ground before her feet. Tsukasa stood grinning, holding her gun.   
  
A man caught Angel off guard, hitting her in the back with a bullet. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Alu ran to her side. "Angel!" Den knocked down a few more men before standing above Alu and Angel. Nazo ran to protect Himoya and Tsukasa who were having their own problems with the oncoming guards who had them surrounded.  
  
Demonix ran over to help Den protect Alu and Angel, who's breath was coming in short gasps. She looked up and smiled at the worried faces in front of her. "Tell Iris, I'm.....sorry." Her eyes slowly closed as her muscles relaxed. Her body went limp in Alu's shaking arms.   
  
"Damn you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vash took off his red coat and tightly wrapped it around Iris. "Just hold on!" Nick looked worriedly, all the while, still wondering where Ryu could have gone.   
  
Vash picked Iris up off the floor, noting her breathe was now coming in short gasps. She was struggling with death. He carefully carried her out the door. The first thing he saw was the group of fighters struggling with the remaining guards.   
  
Nick pulled his giant cross modeled gun out and started firing at the enemies, careful not to hit them in a fatal spot. Vash walked over to the two figures who were on the ground. Alu was crying, holding onto Angel's still body. Vash laid Iris next to her friend.  
  
Iris's eyes painfully pushed open. A tear ran down her cheek. 'If I hadn't pushed her into this...'  
  
Vash looked painfully away from the scene as Iris reached her hand out to touch Angel's cold fingers. He picked Iris back up and continued out the building. Nick followed slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vash brought Iris to the nearest hospital in the town. The doctor immediately rushed from his current patient to help Iris. He kept muttering about the condition of the other patient. What he was saying caught the attention of the priest.  
  
"Stupid girl............. so young................... such a terrible accident............ falling out of a window....... she could have killed herself....... but the fire......."  
  
Nick began to worry, seeing as he hadn't heard from Ryu. The door the doctor had come out of, the door to the room this other patient was in, was slightly ajar. Nick side stepped out of the room unnoticed, and snuck a peak into the other room.  
  
A girl lay on the table, her body completely by a sheet, but her hair hung down from the edge of the table. She had long red hair. Ryu's kind of hair.  
  
Nick ran over to her side and pulled the blanket off of her head. It was Ryu.  
  
Nick pulled a chair up beside the table and sat staring at the young girl, waiting for her to wake up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Vash had fallen asleep in the waiting room of the hospital. The doctor sighed as he walked out of the operating room. He was still mumbling about a stupid girl. He walked over and shook Vash awake. Vash looked expectantly into the eyes of the old man. His face was heavy. His eyes foretold something. Vash's stomach turned.  
  
"She will be fine. But she needs her rest now. You may ago see her."  
  
Vash smiled. Truly relieved. He slowly walked into Iris's room. She lay on the table, resting peacefully. Vash pulled up a chair and sat at her side. He held her hand tenderly. "I love you Iris. Please get well soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About a week later, repairs had begun on the Inn, and no sign was seen of the master and his gang. The towns people were overjoyed that they no longer lived in fear of what went on inside of that building. And of being in that building.   
  
Iris and Ryu were out of the hospital. A nice old man let them stay with him while they recovered.   
  
The remaining fighters scattered and traveled back to their homes, thankful that they were finally free after the years of enslavement.  
  
Ryu was sitting on the porch of the old mans house, rocking in her chair, enjoying the sun's warm rays. Nick came outside and stood beside her. They did this everyday when the sun would go down. Ryu would stop rocking and watch as the sun faded behind the distant sand dunes. Nick would pull out a cigarette, light it and sigh lightly. The two wouldn't say anything until the sun was gone and the stars gradually began to light the fading sky.  
  
Nick would sit on the step and Ryu would leave her chair and cuddle into his shoulder.   
  
Iris lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, attempting to count the numerous bumps. Vash walked in a sat at the edge of her bed, causing Iris to lose track of what number she had reached. She huffily looked at him. Then tried to turn over. Unsuccessfully, she closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and 'hmphed.'  
  
Vash grinned and pressed his lips to Iris's. Her eyes shot open and widened in surprise, but she closed them and pushed back against the pressure of Vash's mouth. They broke the kiss and they both grinned back at one another, both knowing the same thing. That would have to wait until Iris had fully recovered. Vash sighed.  
  
"Need anything?"  
  
Iris shook her head, suddenly feeling shy, she blushed. She hated not being able to move.   
  
Vash smiled. He had been afraid that the death of her friend would have proved too much of an ordeal for her. She was regaining her strength rapidly, however. And she seemed to be rather happy, despite her current condition.  
  
Iris would have nightmares, but she wouldn't tell anyone about them. She would be witness to seeing Vash, Nick, Ryu, or any of the fighters who had fought with her, being brutally killed. She would see everything in such detail that she would often wake up in a cold sweat.   
  
She would glance over at Vash, who lay next to her in bed, making sure she hadn't awoken him. Then she would attempt to go back to sleep, knowing she needed all of her rest if she was to recover. But the dreams would persist. The most common was seeing the death of Angel. She hadn't been witness to her real death, and wondering if she had felt a lot of pain, if it had been slow, haunted Iris in her sleep. She kept replaying the scenario in her head, over and over. Dozens of bullets would come flying in every direction to meet Angel's flesh. To taste her blood. Crimson would drip to the floor as the girl's stunned body sunk to its knees.  
  
And there she would lay, in a pool of her own blood, until Iris found her feet and would rush to her. But in her dash, she would often be shot down. The sight of her own blood seeping out of her wounds would send her flying upwards in bed.   
  
No matter how many time she told herself that everything was alright, the dreams persisted. And deep down, Iris knew that they would continue to haunt her until the day she died.  
  
Whether that day be tomorrow, or the next, or even years down, no one could ever be sure. 


	16. Goodbye

Ok, here's the last chapter of The Fallen Angel. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, I will try to have the sequel up soon! Check that out!  
  
I do not own Trigun.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Goodbye  
  
It was 3 years after Angel's death. Vash, Iris, Nick and Ryu were all living together peacefully. Humans were finding new sources of water, and new ways to make the water last longer. And the land was peaceful.  
  
Nick and Ryu had a little three year old girl. Kira Rose Wolfwood. Vash and Iris, were, to say the least, still trying.   
  
Nick had just laid Kira in bed when gunshots were heard outside. Vash bolted upright in his chair to run outside. Iris followed him. Soon both Nick and Ryu were standing behind them.  
  
A group of people stood before them. Maybe a hundred people. One came forward.  
  
"Vash the Stampede. Iris Cross. We are here to take your lives. Anyone who stands in our way will be killed."  
  
Iris stepped in front of Vash. "There is no bounty on us anymore. Go home. There is no reason for you to be here. Please. Just leave us alone."  
  
The man laughed. "You honestly think that we're here for the bounty? Foolish. If we had wanted the bounty we would have come for you long ago. This is for revenge. Vash, you killed my family in one of those towns you completely destroyed. You probably wouldn't even remember. Although you spared their lives in the blast. The devastation, having nothing left, killed them. And Iris. You assassinated my little brother. You will both pay."  
  
The army pulled their guns out and aimed. Vash and Iris were pulled back by their shirts into the building. Ryu had gone and run to get Kira, who was crying. "I have a plan. Iris and Ryu will get out of here through the back entrance with Kira. Nick, are ya with me?"  
  
Nick nodded.  
  
"Are you guys crazy! You can't take them all alone! Let me help! Ryu can handle herself."  
  
Nick grabbed Iris's shoulder. He whispered in her ear. "Look, that is my wife, and my child. And it's not that I don't think she can handle it, it's just that I want to be certain. Me and Vash can handle this. Please Iris?"  
  
She sighed. And nodded. Tears nearly fell. She turned so Vash couldn't see and grabbed Ryu's arm, pulling her through the house. Vash and Nick waited until they heard the car start and drive away.  
  
"Just like old times."  
  
"For love."  
  
"And peace."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryu and Iris were on the floor of an Inn, a few towns away, playing with Kira, trying to quiet her screaming. Nick and Vash were sitting at the table.   
  
"Vash, I'm worried."  
  
Vash nodded. He understood. They could have lost Ryu and Kira today. And Iris.   
  
"It's too dangerous for her, Vash, I'm sorry. But she's just to young to be pulled into your past."  
  
Vash nodded again. "So what do you plan to do."  
  
Nick looked down at his glass. It was early in the evening, but after that passed incident, he thought he deserved a good, strong drink.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ryu walked over holding Ryu in her arms.   
  
"I don't know if we can live together anymore."  
  
Iris stood up. "How can you say that. We've lived together in happiness for the past three years. And now, because of one incident, you want to separate."  
  
The pain in Iris's eyes was very evident. It was mirrored by the look on Ryu's face. "I just don't want Kira to grow up with the same kind of lifestyle that we lived. I want her to live happily. And I don't even want her to know that her uncle is Vash the Stampede."  
  
Vash hung his head. Attempting to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "She's right."  
  
Iris conceded. "I suppose." Her hands came to rest on her own stomach. "And I don't want that life, for our child either."  
  
~  
  
that is the last chapter until my sequel. Please wait for it and read it. Not real sure what the title of it is yet.... 


End file.
